The first of three specific objectives of this program is to develop and validata two sets of instruments to assess parenthood motivations. One instrument will be empirically based, using factor analytically derived dimensions of motivations for having a child and for not having a child. The second will be theoretically based, using a value-instrumentality model of motivation. One validation study will compare known groups which differ in apparent motivation for parenthood. The second validation study will be a short-term longitudinal study to predict pregancy experience in a sample of newly married childless couples. The second major goal of this program is to explore the satisfactions associated with parenthood. We plan to compare motivations prior to parenthood with satisfactions subsequent to parenthood and to explore anticipated satisfactions and dissatisfactions of parenthood among persons not yet parents. The third goal of this project is to explore the relationships among parenthood motivations and satisfactions and several demographic, attitudinal and intentional characteristics of the respondents in our sample. These studies will provide the research community validated instruments for measuring parenthood motivations, will increase the empirical base for understanding why people have children and will offer practical applications in family education and counseling.